


Pack Means Family

by centipedelove (TheLigeia)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/centipedelove
Summary: The Head Alpha's son needs a mate and pups on the way to take over as pack leader.Baekhyun is more than happy to fill those requirements for his childhood crush, but for Chanyeol it's just business. Starting a family together might change that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1238
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Pack Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** BMF179
> 
>  **Pairing:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
>  **Carrier:** Baekhyun
> 
>  **Pregnancy:** Pre/during pregnancy
> 
>  **Babies:** Any one of the two (Only one or more than one)
> 
>  **Prompt:** Chanyeol is a head alpha who needs to produce an heir and Baekhyun is the omega chosen to help him make the baby.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction borrowing the names and appearances of real life individuals, but not meant to represent how I view them in real life.
> 
> I wish I had been able to spend more time on this to flesh it out as completely as my original ideas for it, but I think this fic turned out short and sweet and I hope my prompter is happy with it! Big big thanks to Lea, Diana, and Ana for helping look over this for me! Love you girls dearly. <333
> 
> Apologies this ended up being submitted so late, so a big thank you to Anja for being so understanding with me! Love you to pieces <3

It was well known that the Head Alpha was getting older. Leading the pack was starting to take a toll on him, physically and mentally. When a small border dispute with another pack left him injured, it was clear that it was time to prepare his son, Chanyeol, to take over as the next Head Alpha.

Chanyeol was adored and respected by the entire pack; he was strong and kind hearted, and not to mention handsome. Unfortunately for all of the unmated omegas with their eyes on him, Chanyeol was more focused on training and helping his father than looking for a mate. That only served to make him  _ more _ attractive in the eyes of most omegas though, and the pack was almost in a tizzy when the announcement came that Chanyeol would need a mate and an heir to officially become the next Head Alpha.

Baekhyun could only sigh as he watched Chanyeol speaking with an older mated pair, the alpha looking as radiant as ever as he congratulated them on expecting a litter. “He’s such perfect mate material Sehunnie, it’s not fair.”

“I don’t know why you don’t just ask Mama Park yourself,” Sehun sighed, the omega stretching his long legs as he spoke. “She’s like the mom of the entire pack, she would take you seriously if you spoke to her directly.”

“It’s not that simple,” Baekhyun whined, groaning as he buried his face in his arms. “I can’t just go up to her and tell her I want to have her son’s pups!”

“Why not? That’s exactly what they’re looking for, right? Besides, you’ve had a crush on Chanyeol since forever.”

Baekhyun just whined louder, glad Sehun couldn’t see how red his face had become. It was embarrassing, to be crushing on the alpha he used to play with when they were pups. They’d grown apart as they got older, but Baekhyun’s feelings only grew as he’d watched from afar what a charming alpha Chanyeol became over the years. Baekhyun was far from shy, but something about the alpha just left him weak in the knees and unable to interact as casually as he could with the other alphas in the pack.

“Isn’t the alpha generally supposed to do the courting anyways?” Baekhyun grumbled, unable to stop his pout when he raised his head again.

“Normally, but Minseok said his parents might just pick someone for him since Chanyeol cares more about the pack than any particular omega. He’d just go along with what he thinks will help the pack the most,” Sehun remarked, shrugging.

Great. Sehun’s mate was another alpha and one of Chanyeol’s closest friends, so Minseok’s word was as good as gold when it came to the next Head Alpha. That meant Chanyeol really couldn’t care less who his mate was, which gave any of the dozen or so young, unmated omegas a chance. How was Baekhyun ever going to get picked?

Baekhyun flopped onto his back, covering his face with his hands and letting out a loud groan. “I’m never going to be that lucky. I don’t even think he  _ remembers _ me.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Sehun huffed. “He’s staring.”

“Just let me grieve for my love life in peace,” Baekhyun moaned, sulking.

Sehun just grumbled under his breath, while Baekhyun chose to ignore the other omega in favor of wallowing in self pity. Sehun was already mated, he didn’t understand.

A shadow overcast Baekhyun’s face after a moment, the omega not even having to open his eyes to tell someone was standing and blocking the sunlight from hitting him. He had been enjoying it, actually, and didn’t appreciate the difference in temperature on top of his misery. Sehun really just wanted to get on his nerves today.

“Why the hell can’t you leave me alone?” Baekhyun complained, removing his hands from his face to glare at the tall omega. The figure standing over him was definitely tall, but very much  _ not _ his omega friend. Baekhyun gasped as he quickly sat up, feeling his blood rush rapidly to his face.

Chanyeol himself had managed to approach without him noticing, looking down at Baekhyun with equal parts confusion and concern. Sehun, still sitting to Baekhyun’s right, was visibly trying to contain a huge grin.

“Uh, you seemed to be fairly distressed, so I was coming to check on you?” Chanyeol seemed like he didn’t know how to proceed, the alpha looking rather sheepish as he glanced between the two omegas. “Did… did I interrupt something?”

Baekhyun immediately shook his head, almost making himself dizzy from the movement paired with how hard he was blushing. “N-No! Not at all!”

Chanyeol didn’t look entirely convinced, but he relaxed a little bit. He turned to face Sehun, offering a slight grin in greeting. “Your mate told me to come find you, since he’s going to be joining the hunt tonight.”

Sehun sighed, slipping into a slight pout. “He always tires himself out too much when he hunts and just falls asleep as soon as he gets back,” Sehun whined.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes without thinking, snorting. “Minseok spoils you too much; I think you can survive without his knot for a day.”

Sehun just looked at him, and Baekhyun quickly slapped a hand over his mouth when he remembered the two omegas were not alone. He risked glancing at Chanyeol, who had his eyebrows raised at the crude comment.

“Unmated virgins shouldn’t speak of what they know nothing about,” Sehun teased, reaching over to pat Baekhyun’s head like he was addressing a child.

Baekhyun openly scowled at Sehun, simpering a little when he saw Chanyeol cock his head inquisitively.

“Unmated? Really?” Chanyeol seemed… surprised.

“Um, yes?” Baekhyun affirmed, though he was confused by the alpha’s reaction. Had Chanyeol thought he was already mated? To who?

“Not very surprising, since Baekhyun’s good at scaring all his suitors away,” Sehun remarked, laughing when said omega swatted the back of his head.

“Watch your mouth you brat! I’m still older than you!”

“Older but unmated, so what does age matter?”

Baekhyun just let out a little growl, but it was weakened as he just ended up pouting. That was just unfair. It wasn’t his fault he only had eyes for one alpha…

“Ah, there you are!”

All three heads turned at the sound of someone else approaching, Sehun’s face lighting up immediately. Minseok was grinning as he approached, a few other alphas in tow.

“Are you really going hunting tonight?” Sehun asked, reaching up to pull his mate into a hug.

“Afraid so love, but you’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” Minseok assured, nuzzling Sehun’s cheek with his nose. “Baekhyun too,” the alpha added, smiling at the older omega.

“You don’t want me there,” Baekhyun laughed, grinning mischievously. “I’ll embarrass all your alpha friends when I outperform them.”

“Which is  _ exactly _ why you should join us!” Jongin, an alpha from Chanyeol and Minseok’s close friend group, grinned.

Baekhyun liked Jongin quite a bit; he was the youngest of their little pack, and a total sweetheart. Baekhyun had always been very fond of him, even if it was only platonic.

“I think I’ll have to decline tonight, sorry,” Baekhyun apologized. He was itching to go and run as hard as he liked, but he and Sehun had already promised to help watch some of the pups in the pack while their parents were hunting as well.

Jongin whined at the reply, disappointed. “You better join us next time though, okay?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun assured with a grin. “You still have yet to beat my rabbit record,” he teased.

“They’re so fast! I have no idea how you catch them so easily,” Jongin huffed.

“Pure skill,” Baekhyun bragged, puffing out his chest. His grin was playful, and he shooed Jongin back towards the others. “Sehun and I are on pup duty, so you guys better bring back something good for us!”

The alphas all laughed and agreed, Minseok kissing Sehun’s cheek before leaving with the rest of them. Chanyeol lingered for a moment, looking at Baekhyun like he wanted to say something, before shaking his head and just saying goodbye. Baekhyun watched him join the hunting party as they left.

*** * ***

“OW! Seulgi, you little—,” Baekhyun hissed as the wolf pup yipped and darted away, tail held high triumphantly. Baekhyun shook his hand where she’d nipped him; the feisty pup liked to play with her teeth.

“Still want to have pups?” Sehun teased, grinning while he stroked Jisoo’s fur as she was asleep curled up in his lap.

“You’re the one talking about pups with Minseok lately,” Baekhyun snorted, raising an eyebrow. “But yes, I want pups. Teeth are just something I’ll have to get used to,” Baekhyun remarked, scooping Seulgi up with a grin when she tried darting past him again. She yipped happily and licked Baekhyun’s face as he cooed at her.

“Well you better be prepared for a big litter,” Sehun joked. “With the Park genetics? Maybe you’ll have a litter of nine too.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks heated at the thought, setting Seulgi back into his lap. Nine pups… Baekhyun had been so surprised when Kris and Junmyeon had announced they were expecting such a big litter, and Junmyeon had been so exhausted after having them all. They were both so proud and happy with all of their babies though, and Baekhyun could definitely see himself feeling the same whenever he did have pups. He wondered how big of a litter he’d have too...

“That’s implying I’d actually be Chanyeol’s mate,” Baekhyun grumbled. “We both know that’s not gonna happen though.”

“Baekhyunnie, can I borrow you for a moment?”

Baekhyun turned his head, freezing in place. The Head Alpha’s mate was smiling as she looked down at Baekhyun where he was seated on the ground, Seulgi trying to wiggle out of his lap. Immediately Baekhyun turned bright red; if Mama Park had heard him talking about wanting her son’s pups… He had to repress a shudder at the thought, quickly setting Seulgi down to stand up.

“O-Of course!”

Mama Park led the way, Baekhyun glancing back at Sehun, panicked. The other omega was no help, just waving him away with a big grin on his face.

Baekhyun followed Mama Park back towards the Head Alpha’s home, making him more and more anxious with every step. Did the Head Alpha want to see him? What for? The nervousness doubled as they stepped inside, and not only was the Head Alpha waiting for them, but also Baekhyun’s own parents.

“Mom? Dad?” Baekhyun was confused—why was everyone smiling at him?

“Baekhyun, welcome,” the Head Alpha greeted, and Baekhyun bowed his head politely. “You’re helping babysit some of the pups tonight, correct?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Baekhyun stuttered. “Kris and Junmyeon both joined the hunt tonight.”

The Head Alpha nodded, before gesturing for Baekhyun to take a seat with the rest of the adults. Baekhyun did so, cautiously; what exactly was he here for?

“I’m sure you’re aware that I’m planning to retire,” the Head Alpha remarked, and Baekhyun nodded. “Chanyeol is almost ready to take over, but there is one thing preventing him from being able to do so officially.”

“He needs a mate, and pups,” Mama Park remarked, glancing at Baekhyun. “I saw you playing with the little ones earlier, you seem quite good with them Baekhyun.”

The omega felt himself blushing, offering a small smile. “I love pups.They’re a lot of work, but worth it.”

“He’s always wanted big litters,” his mother said, grinning. “At least five or six. I remember him talking about how many he and Chanyeol would have when he was little,” she laughed.

“MOM,” Baekhyun gasped, his whole face burning. What the hell was she doing, saying that in front of Chanyeol’s  _ parents _ ?! The older wolves just chuckled, amused by the flustered omega wanting the ground to swallow him up in his embarrassment.

“You two used to be so close when you were little,” Mama Park sighed. “It was so cute. It’s a shame you two aren’t as close as you used to be.”

“W-Well, it’s expected for the next Head Alpha to be busy…” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, defending Chanyeol like that. It was true though, and the older wolves smiled at him.

“This is why I always liked you Baekhyun,” Mama Park remarked, smiling. “Always so kind and understanding… Chanyeol needs someone like you around once he’s Head Alpha.”

“He needs all the support he can get, especially in a mate,” Chanyeol’s father remarked. “It would be easier if he had someone in mind already, but he took me too seriously when I told him to focus on the pack instead of on omegas,” he snorted.

It was true then, Chanyeol was mostly likely just going to accept whoever his parents chose for him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that Chanyeol didn’t have feelings for any omega right now, including Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, you go into heat fairly soon, right?” Mama Park asked suddenly, startling the omega out of his thoughts.

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun stuttered, blushing. “I should go into heat in a few weeks.”

Apparently that was a good thing, if the grin on Mama Park’s face said anything. She nodded, glancing to her mate who was studying Baekhyun thoughtfully.

“Do you love my son, Baekhyun?” The Head Alpha’s gaze was serious, boring into him as Baekhyun went rigid.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide as he stared at the Head Alpha, totally speechless. He opened his mouth to deny it immediately, but no words came out as he felt his face burning. Was that why the Head Alpha had wanted him here?

Baekhyun glanced to his parents, and his mother was smiling at him fondly. She just nodded, encouraging. Baekhyun’s stomach twisted uncomfortably; he really didn’t want to confess as much to Chanyeol’s father, but he couldn’t lie to the Head Alpha either. Hanging his head in embarrassment, Baekhyun kept his gaze trained on the floor as he murmured a small “yes.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” the Head Alpha remarked, nodding resolutely when Baekhyun glanced up at him. “I’ll announce that Chanyeol will start courting you tonight.”

Baekhyun blinked at the Head Alpha, mind blank as he tried to process what he just heard. What? Chanyeol courting  _ him _ ?

“I suggested the idea,” Mama Park admitted, taking one of Baekhyun’s hands in her own. “Chanyeol is going to need someone like you by his side: someone who loves him, and someone he can rely on.”

Baekhyun was speechless. Chanyeol’s parents actually wanted him to be Chanyeol’s mate… Was he dreaming? It was going to happen just like that?

“Only if you’d like, of course. We’d like him to start courting you immediately, but whenever you mate each other would be up to you,” the Head Alpha assured.

“Does Chanyeol know about this?” Baekhyun asked, feeling a little dizzy. Is that why Chanyeol had approached him that morning?

“We told him we would be speaking to who we thought would be his best match tonight, but we didn’t specify who in case you declined,” Mama Park hummed. “The decision is all yours; Chanyeol trusts our judgement.”

It was a little disappointing, knowing Chanyeol hadn’t chosen Baekhyun himself. As much as he did love the alpha, he didn’t know how he felt about this just being business for him.

“Chanyeol seemed to think you were taken already when we spoke with him before he left,” Mama Park remarked, sensing Baekhyun’s confliction. The omega glanced up at her, and the Head Omega gave him a knowing smile. “He was very surprised that you were still unmated; it was the first thing he asked about when he came home to prepare for the hunt.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, considering. Was it wrong to feel hopeful? He didn’t expect Chanyeol to fall for him immediately, but maybe… maybe.

“I… I accept Chanyeol courting me,” Baekhyun said, holding his head high despite the way his hands were trembling. “But I only want him claiming me when he feels ready for it, not because he feels like he has to.”

“My baby is going to be the next Head Omega… Oh, I can’t believe how much you’ve grown,” Baekhyun’s mother cooed, tucking some of his silver hair behind his ear. “And there’s no telling what your pups are going to look like, with your white and silver coat and his black and gray one!”

“ _ Mom _ ,” Baekhyun whined, flustered. “Let us officially get mated first before you start talking about pups!”

“It’s settled then; when Chanyeol and the others are back from their hunt, we’ll announce that he’s courting you,” the Head Alpha declared. “Now you’re free to go back to pup watching; Chanyeol will speak with you tonight.”

Baekhyun just nodded, bowing his head politely before retreating outside in a daze. He collapsed into a sitting position when he returned to where Sehun was waiting, the younger omega looking at him curiously.

“What was that all about? You look out of it.”

Baekhyun just flopped over onto his back, wide-eyed as he stared up at the blue sky above him. “The Parks want me to be Chanyeol’s mate… and I said yes.”

“Wait,  _ really _ ? Baekhyun that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Baekhyun covered his face with his hands, bright red as he couldn’t fight back his grin. “I know it’s arranged, but I’m still so happy… I really want this to work.”

Baekhyun grunted as he was suddenly smothered by the other omega’s weight, Sehun hugging him tightly.

“You’re gonna be an amazing Head Omega, and Chanyeol is gonna be super lucky to have you as his mate. Just don’t forget about me once you start getting regularly knotted by your dream alpha.”

Baekhyun swatted Sehun upside the head, flustered as the other omega cackled. They both giggled as all nine of Kris and Junmyeon’s pups jumped on them, tails wagging as they wanted to join the impromptu cuddle pile.

It was hard to focus as the day went on, and Baekhyun was anxious all over again as the sun started to set. The hunting party had returned, and everything was being prepared for the pack to eat together that night. Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol yet, and his palms were sweaty and cheeks hot at the thought of seeing him now that they were going to be courting. What did Chanyeol think when his parents told him who his mate was going to be?

Sehun was no help either, the other omega ditching Baekhyun immediately to go be with his mate once Minseok had returned. Baekhyun was left with his parents fawning over him, his mother doing an embarrassing amount of grooming him and bathing him, making sure his hair and skin looked pristine and he was dressed in his nicest furs. That was bad enough, and then his mother started trying to give him sex advice.

“Especially with your heat coming up, alphas tend to get a little rough. You’ll have to put him in his place if necessary; most alphas find an omega who can take charge very attractive. And when he knots you—”

“ _ MOM _ ,” Baekhyun gasped, squirming out from her styling his hair. “I  _ really _ don’t want to talk about this. Can we just make it to the feast first? We’re going to be late.”

It got his mother moving, but Baekhyun was dreading seeing Chanyeol with every step closer to where the pack was gathering to eat. He couldn’t shake off his blush, not after his mother put the thought of Chanyeol knotting him in his head. An alpha like that could probably get him pregnant the first try once he was in heat… Baekhyun shook his head to try and physically dispel that train of thought; Chanyeol didn’t need to be able to smell the arousal on him once they met.

Pack gatherings like this were always informal. Everyone sat wherever they want, families intermingled and pups bouncing from lap to lap, vying for attention from anyone who would give it. Baekhyun ended up taking a seat next to Jongin, Minseok, and Sehun, a little ways down from where the Parks sat at the head of the feast. Chanyeol wasn’t with them yet, and Minseok leaned over to murmur his congratulations; of course Sehun had told his mate the news.

“You two will be perfect together; Chanyeol needs someone to keep his competitive ass on edge,” Minseok joked, beaming at the flustered omega.

“Wait, what about Chanyeol?” Jongin leaned closer, eyebrows raised. “Is that why you’re all dolled up?”

“Gossiping already I see.”

Baekhyun went rigid, head whipping around at the voice he could recognize anywhere. Chanyeol was dressed a bit more casually, in lighter brown furs that looked striking against his skin. It looked far more comfortable than the white furs Baekhyun’s mother had insisted he wear to compliment his hair, but Baekhyun was distracted by Chanyeol’s exposed abdomen. He definitely had a build fit for a Head Alpha: powerful, defined muscle, and Baekhyun could feel himself clench unconsciously. He averted his gaze quickly to Chanyeol’s face, the alpha raising an eyebrow at him expectantly. Uh oh, Chanyeol had asked him something.

“I… What?” Baekhyun questioned, cheeks hot when Chanyeol‘s expression morphed into a smirk. Minseok openly snorted, while Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I asked if I could join you.”

“Of course!” Baekhyun agreed immediately, flustered as he scooter closer to Jongin to make room. Great, he was embarrassing himself already.

Chanyeol took a seat between Baekhyun and Minseok, but his attention was entirely on the omega. “My parents told me about your talk with them… I hope they weren’t too intense.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, they were fine. My mother is the intense one,” Baekhyun huffed, touching his hair self-consciously. “She went a little overboard.”

Chanyeol hummed as he eyed the omega appreciatively, his heavy gaze making Baekhyun flustered all over again. “You look amazing.”

Baekhyun was sure he looked exceptionally red against the white furs. “Y-You too,” Baekhyun stuttered, a little dazed.

“I know, you were awfully distracted,” Chanyeol grinned, preening a little.

Baekhyun scoffed, averting his gaze and holding his head up high. “Still as big of an ego as ever I see.”

Chanyeol chuckled, settling in closer so their legs were touching. “And you’re even prettier than ever.”

It was hard to remain indifferent when your cheeks were on fire. Baekhyun couldn’t remember Chanyeol being such a smooth talker, but this was definitely still the alpha that had been Baekhyun’s best friend when they were younger. He felt comfortable just sitting next to Chanyeol, enjoying the alpha’s body heat next to him. Chanyeol seemed pretty relaxed too, his smile never fading.

Baekhyun almost could forget about what was going to happen, until Chanyeol’s mother started the pack talking about who had become a newly mated couple, or which couples were expecting pups. His palms started sweating when she made eye contact with him.

“I can do all the talking, if you prefer,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning in close to avoid anyone overhearing. Baekhyun was tempted to take the offer, as anxious as the thought of telling the entire pack that he and Chanyeol were going to be courting made him.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Baekhyun mused softly. “You’d better help me out though.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol assured, nodding. Just in time too, as his mother started to speak again.

“Chanyeol has something to announce as well I believe,” Mama Park remarked, smiling at where her son was seated next to Baekhyun. Suddenly all eyes in the pack were on them.

Chanyeol rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help Baekhyun up as well. The omega accepted, blushing when Chanyeol didn’t let go of his hand and whispers started up amongst the pack.

“It is with great pleasure that I formally announce that I am now officially courting Baekhyun, who will become my mate and the future Head Omega of the pack.”

The pair both startled as the pack erupted in cheers, overwhelming enthusiasm all around. Chanyeol’s group of alpha friends whooped and whistled obnoxiously, making Baekhyun blush harder. There were some omegas he’d known were also interested in Chanyeol throwing him some dirty looks, but Baekhyun was too overwhelmed by the rest of the excited pack to dwell on them.

Chanyeol adjusted his hand to interlock their fingers together instead, his smile warm when Baekhyun glanced at his face. Baekhyun offered his own shy grin back, clearing his throat before trying to address the pack with confidence.

“We hope everyone will support us, and I will do my best to honor the role of Head Omega when the time comes.” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol squeeze his hand reassuringly before they both bowed respectfully, fighting back grins at all the excited shouts and applause.

Baekhyun’s heart was hammering in his chest when they resumed their seats, the pounding in his ears almost drowning out all the congratulations being thrown their way. He hadn’t expected such overwhelming support.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol murmured, leaning in close. Baekhyun wondered if the alpha had noticed his palms being sweaty with nerves.

“Just a little overwhelmed I think, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Baekhyun confessed. There was something else on his mind too… “I know you were willing to let your parents decide, but are you really okay with this—with me?”

Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, running his thumb over the back of Baekhyun’s hand as he considered how to answer. “It was necessary to find a mate fairly soon, and we all figured this would be the easiest, fairest way to find one on short notice.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly. He understood, but it was still a little disappointing to hear Chanyeol say so outright.

“Although,” Chanyeol remarked, smiling when he drew Baekhyun’s attention again, “out of all the omegas my parents could have chosen, I’m glad they picked you.”

*** * ***

Chanyeol courting him, Baekhyun discovered, meant he spent as much time with Mama Park as he did with his future mate. She had a lot to teach him about his duties when he became Head Omega, and Baekhyun understood that, but he really was just looking forward to the next time Chanyeol would whisk him away.

It had only been a week since Chanyeol had started courting him, but it was like they had picked right up where they had left off as pups. Baekhyun ended up playing with Chanyeol like they did as children more than anything, doing things like playing hide-and-seek for the first time since Baekhyun had started getting his heats. He had his childhood best friend back, and Baekhyun ached to spend more time with him.

Chanyeol seemed impatient too, watching from the doorway of the hut while his mother was teaching Baekhyun about dealing with other packs. “Am I able to steal my mate from you now?”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the color rising to his cheeks. Chanyeol had adapted to referring to Baekhyun as his mate quickly, despite not having claimed him yet. It left Baekhyun feeling giddy every time, hearing how naturally Chanyeol called him his mate.

Baekhyun looked pleadingly at Mama Park, hoping she could dismiss their lessons for the day. He had started getting restless even before Chanyeol had arrived, and now he could barely sit still. She noticed Baekhyun’s gaze and sighed in exasperation, though a fond smile remained in place.

“Alright, run along. You two better be back for dinner though,” Mama Park warned. The pair both nodded at her before Baekhyun followed Chanyeol out, feeling light and giddy.

They clicked better than Baekhyun could have ever hoped. Chanyeol often would find a secluded spot for the two of them to just talk about the pack, about their future, and their discussions often ended up with them just shifting and playing like overgrown puppies.

Chanyeol’s wolf was impressive, with his large build and dark, black and gray fur that matched his black hair in his human form. Baekhyun was smaller, but no less powerful than Chanyeol’s wolf as the alpha discovered first hand. They mostly wrestled or raced, but their favorite game was hide-and-seek. Baekhyun had a disadvantage with his mostly white fur, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve that often ended up with him waiting for quite a while before Chanyeol eventually caught him.

Baekhyun had managed to squeeze himself into an old fox den this time, hidden from view and his scent mostly masked by the earth and lingering fox scent. He waited silently, fluffy ears perked when he heard Chanyeol sniffing around the entrance of the den. A dark muzzle came into view, his hiding spot discovered, and Baekhyun wiggled his way back outside.

Chanyeol’s tail was wagging, the alpha watching as Baekhyun shook all the loose dirt off of his fur. Chanyeol nosed and nibbled at some of the more persistent spots, Baekhyun trying hard not to preen too openly at his future mate grooming him. Baekhyun bumped noses with Chanyeol appreciatively, licking the alpha’s muzzle before jumping back, front low to the ground and rump raised in a typical “play” stance.

The alpha growled playfully in response, his back half wiggling as his tail wagged harder, and Baekhyun bolted. He could hear Chanyeol give chase after him, and sprinted harder through the underbrush. He’d be laughing in his human form, giddy and joyful as his mate-to-be was hot on his heels.

Baekhyun was more of a sprinter than he was an endurance runner, so it didn’t take long before he couldn’t outrun Chanyeol anymore. He had no idea how the alpha had so much stamina, and yelped when the dark wolf pounced on him when Chanyeol caught up. Baekhyun shifted in surprise, breaking out into laughter as he ruffled the fur of the wolf relentlessly licking his face.

“Fine, you caught me, you win,” Baekhyun giggled breathlessly, letting his head loll back onto the fallen leaves scattered across the ground. Chanyeol was grinning when he shifted back, hovering over Baekhyun as they caught their breath again.

“You might be the silliest omega I know,” Chanyeol chuckled, undeniably fond when he smiled at Baekhyun.

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Baekhyun teased, though he knew the answer. Chanyeol was just as silly when he didn’t have to play the role of future Head Alpha.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes playfully. He’d gotten some dirt smeared across his face amidst their games, and Baekhyun reached up to brush it away. The alpha went still before leaning into the touch, eyes closing with a satisfied hum. It felt so natural, so easy…

There was a moment where Baekhyun paused, hand cupping Chanyeol’s cheek, that the alpha opened his eyes again. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was wearing, but it was enough to entice the alpha to lean in completely.

Kissing Chanyeol was as natural as breathing. Baekhyun melted into it, his arms looping behind the alpha’s neck as their lips met again and again. He was sure he could spend hours just like this, caged between his alpha’s arms as they just got lost in each other.

Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol pulled away, earning a chuckle from the alpha who kissed him once more. Baekhyun blinked up at him, a little dazed as his brain caught up with the fact Chanyeol had actually kissed him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Chanyeol admitted, a little sheepishly.

“What are you sorry for? I’ve been waiting for that for ages,” Baekhyun huffed. Chanyeol didn’t need to know exactly how long he’d dreamt of doing this though.

“I… didn’t want to rush anything,” Chanyeol said, looking a little embarrassed to admit it. “It’s been amazing having my best friend back, and I don’t want to mess anything up.”

Baekhyun was sure the smile on his face was sickeningly enamoured as he brushed some of Chanyeol’s dark hair away from his face. “We’re going to be mates Chanyeol; you can kiss me, touch me, whatever you want. Just because we’re going to be mates, we don’t have to stop being best friends; I’d rather have you kissing me silly after we play like pups than just one or the other.”

It seemed to be what Chanyeol needed to hear. The alpha caught Baekhyun’s lips with his own again, both of them smiling between their kisses. It was everything Baekhyun could have wanted and more; he could get used to this.

As much as they could easily spend the rest of the afternoon just like that, they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. They had to get dressed and get back to the rest of the pack, though Chanyeol kissed him again before they parted, declaring they would have to do that again soon.

Every time the two of them snuck off to their usual spot, it devolved into the pair kissing each other like they needed it to breathe. Baekhyun loved every minute of it, but every time they parted, he walked away frustrated and wondering when Chanyeol was finally going to claim him. Any time they reached a point where they could smell the arousal on each other, and Baekhyun was ready for it to finally happen, Chanyeol pulled back. He knew Chanyeol didn’t want to rush anything, but Baekhyun’s heat was rapidly approaching and he was ready.

“Are you planning to wait until my heat to claim me?” Baekhyun asked directly, fed up with waiting any longer. He was tired of being left so turned on and the alpha not doing anything about it.

Chanyeol paused, lips still against Baekhyun’s neck, before pulling back to stare at the omega with wide eyes. “Your heat?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t smelled it yet; my heat will probably be starting in just a few days,” Baekhyun admitted. It was subtle, the change in his scent as body prepared for his heat, but with Chanyeol as up close and personal as he had been lately, he was surprised the alpha hadn’t commented on it.

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve started smelling so incredible,” Chanyeol remarked, the wonder in his tone making Baekhyun blush a little. “I’m… not really experienced with anything like that.”

It suddenly occurred to Baekhyun that Chanyeol was as virgin as he was; Chanyeol had been so focused on his training to become the next pack leader that he didn’t have any sexual experience either. That was probably why he was hesitating so much.

“I’m new to this too, but I had kind of assumed you would have claimed me by now,” Baekhyun confessed, flustered to admit as much out loud. He bit his lip at the surprised look the alpha was giving him before shaking his head. “Nevermind. It’ll happen when it happens, right?”

“...Right,” Chanyeol agreed, looking a little dazed.

Baekhyun smiled at the alpha, pausing for a moment before rising to his feet. They were a ways away from the pack village, so he hesitated only a moment before stripping out of the furs he was wearing. He could feel the alpha’s eyes all over him as he shed every piece, his skin heating up despite him getting undressed. They’d been naked around each other before, it came with shifting, but now the alpha was devouring his body with his eyes and Baekhyun was moments from dripping slick everywhere. Every inch of him ached to be claimed, to be filled, his impending heat not helping anything.

Baekhyun stretched as he shifted, shaking his light fur and glancing at the alpha for a moment before he bolted. He ran as fast as his four legs could carry him into the forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and the alpha as possible. No alpha could resist a chase.

A low, rumbling howl split through the air, making the omega whine and almost falter in his tracks. It was a blatant warning: any alpha in the area better back off, the omega was  _ Chanyeol’s _ .

A sharp change in direction, and Baekhyun rubbed the length of his body against a tree. His slick leaking onto the ground wasn’t intentional, but it was a bold signal for the alpha when Chanyeol finally caught up. He was beyond aroused, but he wasn’t going to make it easy on the alpha either. Chanyeol really had to want it.

Baekhyun backtracked as much as he could before he risked getting caught, and took off in another direction. He felt lighter than ever, his paws carrying him rapidly through the underbrush as he tried to find somewhere to hide. Baekhyun was good at this game.

Chanyeol was almost frenzied as the alpha scented the air, trying to pinpoint his mate’s location. His mate… Why had he been so hesitant? He nearly growled to himself while he tracked the omega down.

The alpha had been so nervous of messing anything up, of any sort of feelings ruining the friendship he had with Baekhyun. The omega had already given him the go ahead, but Chanyeol had still been a coward. He could tell how badly the omega wanted him, and Chanyeol would be an idiot to deny he wanted Baekhyun just as strongly. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again; Baekhyun was his, and it was time to make that official. Chanyeol just had to catch him.

The omega’s scent seemed to be everywhere, so enticing and strong that Chanyeol was ridiculously hard already. It was also distracting, so he had to force himself to focus and look for the source of the heavenly sweet smell. The clever omega had backtracked on him at one point, impressing the alpha as much as leaving him frustrated as he retreated to follow the right path instead.

Chanyeol knew he was close, when Baekhyun’s scent was stronger than it had ever been. He had to be right on top of the omega, but Baekhyun loved this game. Chanyeol scanned the area with his gaze quickly, a flash of white catching his eyes.

Baekhyun wiggled out of his hiding spot, the omega pausing when Chanyeol made eye contact. The mostly white wolf looked stunning amidst the autumn leaves, his dark eyes almost leaving the alpha rooted in place. Chanyeol hadn’t claimed his prize yet though, so Baekhyun held his gaze for a moment longer before taking off again at full speed.

A howl tore through Chanyeol’s throat once more, before he raced right after his mate. Baekhyun wasn’t trying to hide anymore, his bright coat reflecting the late afternoon sunlight like a beacon as Chanyeol bolted after him. They had kept up this game for well over an hour, and the omega was starting to get exhausted. Baekhyun’s pace was slowing, and it gave Chanyeol the last burst of energy he needed before he tackled his mate to the ground.

Baekhyun growled as he tried to wrestle out of Chanyeol’s hold, but the alpha shifted and locked his arms around the omega. Baekhyun tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but gave in with a huff before he shifted as well, immediately turning to kiss the life out of his mate.

Neither of them were patient anymore, desperate the moment skin was against skin. Baekhyun easily rolled onto his back as the alpha pushed his legs up by the backs of his thighs, both of them gasping as soon as the alpha was fully inside him.

Chanyeol had never known anything as beautiful as Baekhyun in that moment, the omega clinging to his shoulders and his head lolling back as his pleasured groans rang out through the forest. He didn’t have words for the perfection of becoming one with his mate, of feeling him everywhere as they finally,  _ finally _ sealed their bond. It was instinct at this point, instinct mixed with the desire to please and draw more and more beautiful moans and whines out of his mate.

“Chanyeol,  _ please _ ,” Baekhyun begged, almost delirious as the alpha rutted in and out of him relentlessly. He’d never known pleasure like this before, and he never wanted it to stop. “M-Mark me already, I’m yours.”

The alpha growled at the request, drawing another gasp from his mate. His teeth sank into Baekhyun’s shoulder as his knot swelled, and they both groaned and shuddered as they came hard. Both wolves panted, Chanyeol catching the omegas lips again once he was satisfied with his claim.

There was a moment where they both just looked at each other, sweaty, disheveled, flushed, before both of them broke out into grins. Chanyeol leaned down his kiss mate—officially his mate—softly. The shift in position now that they were knotted together made Baekhyun whine, but he just pulled the alpha closer when Chanyeol tried to pull away.

“That didn’t last long at all,” Baekhyun huffed, but he was so bonelessly relaxed and grinning so brightly it was obvious he was just teasing.

“I don’t know how we’ll find time to eat when your heat hits,” Chanyeol moaned, shifting his weight a little and delighting in the gasp it pulled from his mate. “Why weren’t we doing this sooner again?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but looped his arms behind Chanyeol’s neck just the same as he kissed his mate again and again. “Because you’re stubborn. Now be quiet and keep kissing me; I can’t move much as long as you’re knotting me.”

Chanyeol’s smirk was obnoxiously smug, but he complied to his mate’s wishes immediately. There was no telling how long they spent like that: it felt both like an eternity and not nearly long enough when Chanyeol’s knot finally shrunk enough for him to pull out. Baekhyun whined at the loss, but he knew they needed to get up. There were preparations in order now that their bond was established and Baekhyun’s heat was right around the corner.

“I can carry you back, if you need me to,” Chanyeol supplied, only grinning brighter when Baekhyun glared at him.

The omega sighed as he eventually gave in, not quite confident in his ability to walk yet. Chanyeol carried him back to where they’d left the furs they had been wearing, stealing kisses as they got themselves dressed again. The whole pack had probably figured out what had happened by now, but they’d definitely know the moment they caught a whiff of the new pair post-mating. Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to be too embarrassed though, too satisfied after finally being mated by his alpha.

Both of their parents were beyond pleased when the mates returned, the mothers fussing over them while the fathers started preparing what would be their new home together. Baekhyun could hardly focus on anything, glued to Chanyeol’s side and both of them unable to stop touching to some extent. It felt like all of Baekhyun’s dreams were coming true.

Baekhyun’s heat, however, felt a little more like a nightmare. It hit him hard in the middle of the night, and it was far worse than any heat he’d ever had before. His mother had warned him about it now that he was newly mated, but he still hadn’t been prepared at all for how strong it was.

Chanyeol was a blessing, keeping him sated and comfortable and still finding time to fetch them food whenever Baekhyun’s heat hit a low point. He was so attentive and caring that Baekhyun just fell harder all over again. Chanyeol was good at making him feel loved, even if the alpha wasn’t in love with him, or at least hadn’t admitted he was. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how many times he’d sobbed his own declaration of feelings amidst his pleasure; he wasn’t coherent enough to keep track. He wasn’t in the best state of mind to remember much of what was said, lost amidst almost endless pleasure.

Baekhyun’s heat broke almost as suddenly as it arrived, the pair thoroughly exhausted and fairly relieved it was over. The pleasure had been unimaginable, but extremely tiring. Both of them slept for nearly an entire day once Baekhyun’s heat had finally subsided.

Adjusting to mated life post-heat was surprisingly easy. A month after their bond was formed, and it felt like they’d been living together as mates for years. They’d found a balance between the pack and time together, but it was hard to keep them apart. If Chanyeol went hunting, Baekhyun joined him. If Baekhyun was going to watch someone’s pups, Chanyeol was right at his side. The whole pack cooed and teased them, fawning over the adorable young lovers. It only got worse when, a month after Baekhyun’s heat ended, the future pack leaders were expecting.

Chanyeol was the one who noticed the change. It started like any other morning, Baekhyun still fast asleep in his arms, and the alpha buried his face against his mate’s neck to linger with him a little longer. He liked to just lay surrounded in his mate’s scent before he was fully awake, but the sweet smell tickling his nose was a little different.

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, chuckling when he woke to Chanyeol inhaling his scent and clinging to him tightly. “Someone is needy today,” Baekhyun hummed, though his mate’s warm embrace was extremely welcome.

The alpha pulled back, his eyes wide when Baekhyun turned to look at him. The omega frowned, puzzled, but there was wonder in Chanyeol’s tone when he spoke. “Baekhyun, you’re  _ pregnant _ .”

Baekhyun was wide awake immediately, a hand dropping to his stomach automatically. It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered the possibility during his heat, but he hadn’t done more than consider it. Who could have guessed it would actually take during his first heat with his new mate? Already he and Chanyeol were going to be parents… Were they ready for that?

Baekhyun glanced at his mate, stunned to see tears pooling in Chanyeol’s eyes and a bright grin on the alpha’s face. Baekhyun softened immediately, positive his expression was the same once everything fully clicked: they were going to be  _ parents _ .

The entire pack was beyond excited once the news was out. Sehun had cried, hugging Baekhyun and refusing to let go. He was so happy for his best friend, and Minseok and Jongin and the rest of Chanyeol’s little group of alphas were so proud to see Chanyeol so excited to have pups on the way. If the pair had been attached before, they were downright inseparable now.

Chanyeol was so doting as Baekhyun’s pregnancy progressed, barely able to keep his hands to himself at all. It was ridiculous once Baekhyun started showing, earlier than expected and with that lovely glow to him that was unmistakable. It wasn’t too surprising that Baekhyun was showing fast, not when they found out they were expecting a litter of seven.

Carrying so many pups was tough on Baekhyun, but he had the support of Chanyeol and the entire pack on his side to help him. Everything went smoothly, and when the due date finally arrived, Baekhyun wasn’t worried.

Chanyeol kept stroking his fur while Baekhyun had each pup, shifted to deliver all seven easier. Chanyeol soothed him with every whine, totally blown away by his mate.

“Shh it’s okay, you’re doing so well,” Chanyeol soothed, kissing the fur between Baekhyun’s ears. He had tears streaming down his face, but he was doing everything to comfort his mate that he could. “You’re so strong, so beautiful… Just one more love.”

Baekhyun was so exhausted by the time the seventh pup finally entered the world, joining the others nestled again his stomach. All of them were different colors, from white to black to brown, five alphas and two omegas. They were all so beautiful and healthy, Chanyeol couldn’t care less of what a mess he was with tears streaming down his face nonstop.

Chanyeol moved to spoon his mate, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s thick fur. “You did amazing, I love you so much.”

Their little family was everything they had wanted and more. Baekhyun was content as he basked in the love of his mate and love for the seven wiggly little balls of fur they’d brought into the world. Maybe his love story with Chanyeol hadn’t gone the way he’d dreamed of, but it was still perfect. Baekhyun wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
